


Worse Than Soulmates

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Draco can't seem to get away from one of the new ministry workers, despite his attempts to avoid her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Worse Than Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescarletphoenixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/gifts).



> Prompt: Characters A & B are reincarnated lovers from a past life, who feel strangely drawn to and attached to each other, though they barely know each other. On Halloween night, Character A discovers the reason why, with the help of an ancient spell

"Who's that?" Draco asked, nodding in the direction of a dark-haired girl that he was pretty sure that he had never seen before. She was staring at him and had been for the entirety of their lunch break. If he'd had thinner skin then Draco would probably have been bothered by it, but as it was he was just mildly put off his food.

"I want to say Wendy, but I don't think that's right." Daphne hummed from where she was sitting opposite him. She didn't bother looking up from her book and Draco wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. If she knew who he was talking about without having to look then he had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that they had been watched by the girl.

"She's creeping me out," Draco muttered under his breath as he collected up his rubbish and deposited it into a nearby bin. He sat back down on the bench heavily and nudged Daphne with his foot. "Aren't you at all bothered that she's watching?"

"She's harmless. And I'm more bothered that a blond weirdo is keeping me from reading my book." Daphne glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling before she went back to her book.

"Ugh. I'm not weird." Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes before he turned slightly to see if the girl was still watching him but he found that she was no longer even there. He chewed on his lip for a moment before shrugging it off.

He let himself people watch for a bit, mainly because he'd forgotten his newspaper, and he was too lazy to get up and go get it now.

Some time passed before he was even aware of the time and he realised that he probably should be getting back to work. 

"I'll see you back in the office." He said to Daphne with a smile before he made his way back inside the Ministry. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of dark hair before he disappeared down the toilet, but he supposed that he could have been mistaken.

**

"She's there again," Draco said as he paid for his lunch at the kiosk, nudging Daphne with his shoulder. He watched as she glanced over his shoulder and watched a slight frown take over her expression. This was the seventh time over the last ten days that they had been followed by the girl who Draco now knew was called Wanda.

He'd never spoken to the girl, and even though he thought that it was pretty creepy that she was following him every working day, for some reason he still wanted to talk to her. The thing was that she always disappeared before he got a chance to do so.

"That's it." Daphne practically snapped; losing her temper wasn't at all in her nature, she did seem pretty close to it today. She grabbed Draco's upper arm and frog-marched him towards the Wanda girl who currently resembled a deer caught in headlights. "You. Do you fancy him?"

Draco winced. That wasn't at all what he wanted to know, but he supposed that it was the obvious conclusion considering that she had been pretty much stalking him for almost two weeks now - though he was lucky that she seemed to take the weekends off. He was fully aware that she worked for the Ministry so she was bound to be here on weekdays, and that it was possible that they just shared the same lunch hour, but it still seemed rather strange to him.

"I - what? No!" She stuttered out, her face flushing red. She looked as though she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Daphne did not help that at all when she gave a short laugh. "I - I just… I feel like I know you." The girl continued, her hands fidgeting in her lap in a way that made Draco feel for her but at the same time, he just wanted to get to the bottom of all this.

"You know me?" Draco asked slowly, an eyebrow raised. It wasn't often that he was recognised any more. After the war, he had kept his head down to quietly gain his NEWTs from the Ministry and eventually he had started to work there as well. He'd distanced himself from his father, though he did still see his mother regularly. He had done his best to fade into the background so that he could do as much as possible to forget the horrible things that he had done - and hopefully, have others forget too.

"No, not quite." The girl shook her head. She didn't sound like she was from around here, though he couldn't quite place where her accent was from. He didn't recognise her anyway, and he had a feeling that if she had gone to Hogwarts with them then he would have recognised her. "It is not something I can explain." The girl continued.

Draco felt as if he could almost understand what she meant without her having explained anyway. The more time he spent in her presence, the more he felt like he knew her, which was more unsettling than anything else. How could he know someone that he had never met?

He didn't know what to say to her so instead he just nodded and glanced at Daphne who was enjoying this far too much. He imagined that this was probably as good as any of the books that she liked to read and he hated her for it, and for putting him in this situation in the first place.

"I… If I may introduce myself?" The girl held out a hand towards Draco which he shook as he tried to figure out what exactly was even happening. "Wanda Maximoff."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco told the girl, noting that Daphne had now taken a seat at the girl's table. He supposed that he had to do the same wanted to eat alone and eating alone wasn't something that he enjoyed doing at all.

They ate mostly in silence, something that he hadn't expected, but then he supposed that he wasn't native type and neither was Daphne. It seemed that Wanda wasn't either, which suited him just fine and meant that he could spend some time off purely just observing her and trying to figure out what her deal was.

**

"Who invited her?" Draco asked as he nodded in the direction of Wanda who had just wandered into the Leaky Cauldron, seemingly following behind Pansy and Percy who were joining himself and Daphne for some after-work drinks. He hadn't meant it as harsh as it had come out, but he hadn't been expecting anyone else to come and if he was completely honest, inviting Percy had been a stretch in the first place. As much as he had tried to put the past behind him, it was still difficult for him to push the old Weasley prejudice down.

"I don't think anyone did. She probably just wants a drink. It's Friday night after all." Daphne pointed out as she waved Pansy and Percy over.

Draco wrinkled his nose up slightly. He wanted to believe that but not only did he now see the girl every single lunchtime but he now he had to see her after work? And was she going to drink alone? He felt compelled to go and ask her over. No-one should have to drink alone on a Friday night. He groaned as he realised that he had just talked himself into it and forced himself to his feet as he headed over to where the girl was propped up against the bar, already with a drink in hand.

"Hi." He said quietly, not sure if he should actually interrupt her now that he was over there. There was the chance that she didn't actually want to talk to anyone, maybe she had just wanted to unwind after work.

"Hello. Why are you here?" She asked without even properly looking at him, which he decided to pretend didn't bother him at all. He had made the effort to come all the way over here, the least that she could do was to look at him, right?

"To invite you to join me and my friends." He said simply, gesturing to the small group who were currently sitting around a small table.

"No, I mean why are you in this pub? Why are you always wherever I am?" She asked as she turned to face him finally, her eyes flashing a colour that Draco didn't even think he'd seen in a person's eyes before.

"Um. I've been coming here for a while." Draco was slightly taken aback by her response. She had been following him for two weeks now and yet she dared to accuse  _ him  _ of always being where  _ she _ was? "I'll just - I'll leave you be then…" If Draco had a tail then it would have been well and truly between his legs as he returned to his friends. He didn't understand what he had done to offend her, but he had to push it out of his mind. There wasn't much point in worrying over it when obviously both of them had gotten the wrong end of the stick.

**

"You again?" There was a groan from behind Draco as he stood in the queue with his groceries bundled up in his arms. He had only gone in to buy milk and coffee so he hadn't thought he'd need a basket until he made the mistake of going past the clearance section, which was generally where he did most of his shopping. Living alone in a studio apartment came with its ups and one of those ways that he never needed to worry about having to buy food for anyone else or plan.

He spun on his heel only to find that Wanda was stood behind him in the queue, a basket in the crook of her elbow and a definite scowl on her face as she looked him up and down. "I live around the corner." He told her, hoping that would at least partially explain why he was there this time and stop her from looking at him as if he had just pissed in her cornflakes.

"Of course you do," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes that seemed to come from nowhere. He couldn't help it that they seemed to keep bumping into each other. If he believed in fate then he would have thought that's what it was, but all he knew was that it was just an inconvenience.

"What's your problem with me?" Draco found himself asking. It had been four weeks now since he had first noticed her at lunch and each time that they had ended up having to exchange pleasantries, she had grown even more hostile towards him. He couldn't exactly blame her, and if she knew that he was doing his best to avoid her, then she would probably be even more frustrated.

"Pardon?" Her eyebrow was raised and while every fibre of Draco's being was screaming at him to turn around and get out of this conversation, he found that he couldn't.

He gave a sigh and a small shake of his head. "It's not my fault that we keep meeting, okay?" He glanced over his shoulder to check the status of the queue, only to see that he was next.

"Of course not." Her tone was dry but Draco did his best not to take it to heart as he set his groceries down on the conveyor belt. His greatest 'fuck you' to his father was that he partially lived like a muggle now.

Draco paid and decided to wait by the entrance to the shop. He'd had time lately to ponder over the reasons why he and Wanda couldn't seem to get away from each other and while he didn't believe in fate, he had been wondering if there was magic involved.

He'd learned that Wanda, while nicknamed the Scarlet Witch, was not magical in the same way that he and their co-workers were. She was technically a muggle, but because of the chaos powers that she held, the Ministry had decided that she was a vital person that they needed on their side.

"What?" Wanda asked as she stepped out into the chilly street, not even properly looking at him but somehow knowing that it was him and that he was waiting for her. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Answers. The same as you." Draco said simply. "Come with me?" He hoped that she'd say yes, though honestly, he didn't know what to expect. He was somewhat surprised when she nodded in agreement.

**

"Draco?" Hermione blinked as she opened the door. She looked half asleep which he supposed made sense considering she had given birth to her second child just three months ago and from what he understood about babies (which wasn't a lot at all) they were pretty exhausting. "What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder, probably checking for her husband who made it no secret that he hated Draco. The amusing thought that Ron and Wanda would get on well popped into his head.

"We need your help." He said, nodding his head towards Wanda who had gone back to her awkward roots and was standing on the path, clearly confused as to why she was even here in the first place. But Draco knew that if anyone could help them to figure out what this connection between them was, then it was Hermione. She was his boss now - though she was currently on maternity leave - so they had an amicable relationship.

"My help?" Hermione repeated as she stepped aside to allow Draco and Wanda inside. "With what?"

"An ancient spell. Can you tell if we're cursed?" He decided just to be blunt about it. He'd been surrounded by curses and dark magic for all of his life and this was starting to remind him far too much of it.

"Cursed?" Wanda's yelp from next to his elbow made him jump. He supposed he should probably have discussed the finer points of their visit with the girl on their way over here, but his focus had been solely on getting them here.

"Study is this way." Hermione hummed as she led them through her house which smelled very strongly of baby powder and detergent. He had to admit to himself that that didn't make him want to have children of his own any sooner.

Draco sat down on one of the large leather chairs in the study without being invited to while Wanda remained in the doorway, probably making sure that she was close enough to the exit so that she could make a break for it if she felt the need to. Draco watched as Hermione pulled a rather large book from her shelves.

The three of them were silent as the ex-Gryffindor leafed through the pages before she stopped and turned the book towards Draco. "I don't have time for anything tonight, but this is the spell you need. It will be able to tell you if any ancient magic had been in play."

Draco thanked Hermione as he took the book from her, promising to return it after he had performed the spell. It said that they needed the power of a full moon and the next one wasn't until the following weekend, that coincidentally happened to be Halloween.

**

Wanda looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but there, but at least the had turned up at Draco's flat in the first place. Draco ushered her in so that the warm air wouldn't escape and offered her something to drink. She refused and sat awkwardly on the edge of his sofa bed. She told him that she just wanted answers so that she could get out of there and back to her own flat - and hopefully away from him for good.

Draco had to admit that he just wanted her to move on at this point as well so he didn't waste time on pleasantries and instead followed the instructions on the page of the book that Hermione had loaned him. He had never performed a spell like this before. It felt more like a ritual than anything else and made him feel nervous. He wasn't sure if this was dark magic, but it certainly reminded him of it.

The most awkward part was that he had to ask Wanda for blood. She had been watching him work with wide eyes and he could tell that she wanted to bolt, but she was braving it and stayed.

As their blood mixed in the cauldron that was sat in the middle of his coffee, there was a puff of black smoke and suddenly the two of them were engulfed. Draco had only ever used a Pensieve once before, but that was exactly what this felt like when he and Wanda watched as a couple who looked exactly like them but dressed in clothes that didn't belong in this century.

Draco watched as the pair walked hand in hand alongside a lake before the manor was it himself? - got down on one knee. The scene shifted and suddenly the girl - the other Wanda - was wearing a white dress, her hair cascading around her face in curls that made Draco's heart race. When the scene shifted again, the pair were sat on a bed, with a small bundle in their arms.

It went on like this for a while. The couple stayed the same, but the clothes seemed to age every few scenes, usually after the birth of the child and the black smoke would get thicker for a moment before it showed the couple together again.

And then everything went black for a moment before Draco found himself and Wanda back in his flat.

He blinked a few times before he turned to look at her properly. "I think… I think we're soulmates?"

Wanda shook her head fervently. "It's worse than that. We're past lovers."

Draco stared at her for a long time, but he couldn't argue with her or with what he had just seen. He might not have believed in destiny or fate, but it sure seemed that they were destined to be together. He wanted to be relieved that it wasn't a curse, but a voice in the back of his mind had to ask whether he was sure about that.

"I guess that explains everything." He managed to say as he sat heavily on the other end of the sofa. He didn't know what to say or do now - were they meant to just be together? Or could they somehow go their separate ways? He opened his mouth to ask these out loud when Wanda's fingers wrapped around his wrist.

A shock of electricity passed through the both of them and before Draco even had time to ask what had just happened to him, to them, their lips were together. He didn't know who had instigated the kiss, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask that.


End file.
